


Simulacrum

by MiraculousNashton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized, F/M, Simulacrum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousNashton/pseuds/MiraculousNashton
Summary: Most akumas destroyed other people, but this one seemed keen on destroying himself.





	

His breath came in short gasps as he fell to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself. Cold filled his lungs and he shivered slightly. The snow fell on his golden hair, staying for a second before melting. Tears mixed in with the frozen water falling on his face and he made a strangled sound, sniffing lightly. The words echoed in his head constantly. A replay, a horrible movie he just wanted to forget.

 

_“You can’t do this. I am ashamed to even call you my son. No wonder why your mother left! Yo- I am Hawkmoth,”_ The boy’s eyes snapped open. Hawkmoth? That wasn’t part of the memory.

 

_“I can give you the power to get revenge on the people who wrong you, you can show them what you can really do,”_ The voice continued. Powerless, the boy just shrugged, feeling an unpleasant warmth spread around him. _“In return, you must bring me Ladybug’s miraculous,_ ” He felt his head nod before his mind registered what was happening. His insides clenched and a sudden sickness washed over him. It was akin to the usual, horrible way he felt, but amplified. What was happening? The boy doubled over, unable to support himself. _“You are Simulacrum,_ ” the voice continued. “ _You can destroy anything you want,”_

 

The boy winced at the sound of the voice, it being much louder than before. He stood up slowly from his place when he heard a crack. Touching his face lightly, he felt a jagged edge. What? An akuma, he decided. He must have been akumatized. But most akumas weren’t detrimental to themselves. Why was it happening to him? What was that stabbing pain in his chest and the...sadness. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t even be akumatized correctly. What was he even good for? The voice said that he could destroy things…

 

He placed his new sword on a nearby piece of trash and conjured up a destructive will, and watched as the trash turned to dust before his eyes. Destruction… that’s all he was. Unworthy, unruly, and destructive. A tear leaked from his eye and he heard another crack. A piece of him fell to the ground and shattered, leaving a hole in his right cheek. Looking at his reflection in a nearby window, the boy saw a black hole where it once was. Poking a tentative finger into the hole, he found that it didn’t cause him any pain. In fact, he could barely feel it at all. All he felt was sadness… so so sad.

 

\--

 

_What had Hawkmoth done? None of his akumas had ever been self destructive before, and now this? What good was this boy? Almost as useless as his son. It was wasted akuma, but it was a learning experience. Never akumatize self deprecating people with no will to hurt others. No matter how intoxicating the negative emotions are. It was okay though, Hawkmoth decided. He’d just wait for the boy to self destruct and get his akuma back. It wouldn’t be long._

_\--_

 

He walked through the streets, the snow dusting his eyelashes. The cold burned, but all he felt was that sickening sadness. No one seemed to notice anything odd about him. No one seemed to notice him at all. Invisible. That’s what he was. So, so sad… The boy felt another crack and welcomed it this time. Not a soul noticed him. Or so he thought.

 

Marinette’s eyes widened at the sight of a cracking boy outside her window.  
_“Tikki, transforme moi!”_

 

The padding sound of feet shook the boy out of his temporary stupor. A girl approached him, Ladybug he presumed. He was supposed to take her Miraculous, but he didn’t know how.  
He turned to her.

 

Ladybug gasped when the victim turned to face her. The hollow look in his eyes softened her aggressive stance. She gently approached him. “Hello… who are you?” she inquired, her voice barely above a whisper. The way he was slouched and the way he stood said that he didn’t want to fight.

 

“He told me that I’m Simulacrum. I can destroy things. See?” The boy recited monotonously, plucking a petal off a nearby flower and destroying it with his sword. Destruction. “Surely you realize how low your chances of winning are, right?” he sneered.

 

Ladybug nodded. “I suppose I do. But either way I’m going to protect you,”

 

His heart dropped, and his head spun. She wasn’t going to hurt him. But he was about to hurt her. Just like he always does. So, so, sad. The familiar cracking sounded.

 

She didn’t know what to do. There was a boy right in front of her, breaking down. Literally. Tentatively, she took a hesitant step towards him. “I’m here. I’m right here. I’ll protect you, I promise,” she answered his pleas.

 

“I don’t want to feel like this anymore! So fragile!” He scratched at the scarf around his neck. “It’s in here! I saw it go in here! He told me not to take it off. Can… I have your miraculous?” The boy gasped out, remembering what the voice told him. Maybe now was his chance to finally do something right! But the girl shook her head.

 

“Let’s take care of you first, and if you still want it after, we’ll talk about it, yeah?” Ladybug cautiously sidestepped the question. The boy nodded, and then collapsed. With a gasp, Ladybug held out her arms, sinking to the floor holding him. “It’s okay. I’ve got you.” The sword clattered to the ground next to him, and Ladybug discreetly kicked it away. “Can I see your scarf?” She asked.

 

“NO! He told me not to tou-,” The boy was cut off as Ladybug took it off his neck and ripped it, letting a little butterfly flitter out. Her attention was solely focused on the butterfly as she de-evilized it watched it fly away.

 

A groaning came from the floor and Ladybug turned to face the boy she was just holding. In his place laid a golden haired, green eyed boy, looking utterly miserable. “Adrien?” She asked. Wasn’t he that model that everyone was fawning over?

He nodded from his place on the floor. He was Adrien. Not that he wanted to be or anything…  
A sigh heaved his body as he laid his head against the wall. “Y-yeah,” his voice cracked. “I’m sorry for any trouble I caused…” Adrien sighed again, the feelings from before still prominent, if not less amplified.

 

“Hey,” Ladybug sunk down next to him, tilting his chin up. Adrien was left breathless as he stared into the familiar blue eyes.

 

“Hey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quckie based on http://naptillmorning.tumblr.com/post/137916189368/naptillmorning-naptillmorning-slightly (revamped version). I combined the original and this one. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
